


Для Орзаммара. Для тебя

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: На что можно пойти ради любой женщины?





	Для Орзаммара. Для тебя

«Порядок и традиции — важнее всего», твердят Летописцы.

Несколько сотен законов и неписанных правил, регламентирующих каждое действие и событие в жизни порядочного гнома. Расписанная до мелочей жизнь, от зачатия до смерти, где пол ребёнка определяет, в какую касту он или она попадёт — касту отца или матери.

Порядок.   
Размеренность.   
Предсказуемость.   
Только душно от всего этого.

Душно от заунывных заседаний благородных деширов, которые готовы недели проводить в спорах, лишь бы не уступить крупицу власти друг другу.

Душно от приторных улыбок ремесленников, посылающих подарки аристократам, в надежде получить протекцию и урвать какую-либо выгоду.

Душно видеть из года в год одни и те же лица, слушать одни и те же сплетни, дышать затхлым воздухом покрывающего плесенью запустения последнего города гномов. Великого Орзаммара. Легко быть великим, когда кроме тебя никого не осталось, лишь чудом уцелевший форпост на дальнем краю уничтоженной империи.

Воздух движется лишь в Пыльном городе — и то, когда рушится очередная руина на окраине Орзаммара, погребая под обломками неудачников из касты неприкасаемых.

Лорда Белена мутит от духоты, когда видит старших братьев. Триана, блистательного наследного принца, и Дюрана, прирожденного полководца. Ему — третьему сыну — нет роли в этом спектакле.

Когда один из захудалых гномов (Берат, вроде бы?) представил ему очередную "охотницу за знатью", Белену показалось, что Камень просел под ногами, как рыхлая порода. Взгляд — чистый. Руки — заботливые. Волосы, когда он проводит по ним гребнем, сияют, как расплавленная медь. Губы — робкие, безыскусные, волнующие душу.

Говорите, "охотницы" радуются любой благосклонности, готовы отдаться любому из Алмазных Залов, лишь бы забеременеть и войти в благородный Дом? Да какое дело Белену до этого, если эта женщина ему нравится?

С того дня только в одном месте пропахшего затхлостью Орзаммара Белен чувствовал себя спокойно. Это место — на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Рики Броска, его пыльного самоцвета. Пусть на её милой мордашке стоит клеймо неприкасаемой, но от улыбки Рики на сердце Белена становится светлее.

***

 

— Симпатичная шлюшка, — присвистнул Дюран, случайно застав неодетую Рику в спальне брата. — Только слухи ходят, что ты с ней... Как бы это сказать? Слишком долго развлекаешься... Скоро заговорят, что влюбился в тряпку. Братишка, что же ты творишь? Шлюх надо менять чаще.

— Всенепременнейше, — еле сдерживаясь от гнева, процедил Белен. Ему хочется взять лицо брата в ладони и выдавить наглые глаза, которые прилипли взглядом к бедрам Рики.

Дюран внимательно посмотрел на него и дернул бровью.

— Похоже, слухи поползут совсем скоро. Запомни, даже если она родит сына, а не девчонку, выше ранга наложницы Дома ей ничего не светит. Она же клеймёная тряпка.

Дюран хмыкнул и ушёл, а Белен едва не проломил кулаком резную панель-перегородку. 

Затем случился инцидент с Серыми Стражами.

Дюран с Трианом были сильно недовольны. Они прознали о том, что это Белен надоумил Стража Дункана объявить Право Призыва на клеймёного гнома. Того самого, что почти выиграл Испытания. Дескать, мне до этого нет дела, но какая разница, какой касты воин, если он смел и ловок, шепнул он тогда Дункану. Разумеется, его слова подслушали. Но Белен не мог не рискнуть. Он услышал знакомое имя — Фарен Броска, и не захотел, чтобы Рика плакала, узнав о казни брата.

— Белен, ты опозорил дом Эдуканов, — строго рокотал Триан, оглаживая бороду отцовским жестом. — Скажи спасибо, что его величество смилостивился и не приказал выгнать твою наложницу взашей.

— А я бы вообще казнил этого клеймёного! — давил Дюран, нависая над младшим братом и подчеркивая каждое слово ударом кулака по столу. — Нечего всяким пыльным тряпкам осквернять священные плиты арены Испытаний. Цени отцовскую любовь, братишка. Кстати, об этой шлюшке. Она, верно, бесплодна, раз не понесла до сих пор. Заведи себе новую игрушку, а эту отошли уже куда-нибудь. Или мне отдай, раз самому выгнать смелости не хватает. Приказ ясен?

От этих слов духота сгустилась так, что лицо Белена пошло красными пятнами. Он понял, что задыхается. Ему необходим свежий воздух.

Шаг — и он запрещает Рике выходить из его спальни, прячет от чужих глаз. Живот её скоро начнёт округляться, и не приведи Камень, родится девочка. Белен боится за Рику, боится, что у него отнимут его пыльный самоцвет. Надо торопиться, если он хочет её защитить.

Второй — он становится оруженосцем Триана, ходит за ним, как хвостик за нагом, втираясь в доверие братьев и отца, усыпляя показной послушностью их бдительность.

Третий — слово там, слово здесь, и вот Дюран замирает над трупом Триана с оружием в руках на глазах отца и деширов. Братоубийцу приговорили к изгнанию на Глубинные тропы, а там его встретят, как полагается. Белен позаботился и об этом. Не стоит ведь доверять тонкую работу порождениям тьмы, верно?

Четвёртый — немного слабого яда и трон Орзаммара опустел для нового короля.

Но проклятая замшелость! Невозможно изрубить топором воздух. Белен использует все, чтобы заставить упорных деширов назвать его королём: угрозы, шантаж, подлоги, взятки... Безрезультатно! Они упёрлись, как бронто, не желая признавать его законное право на корону. Им проще отдать власть оставшемуся бездетным старикашке, который сам вот-вот вернётся в Камень и который не может зад подтереть, не созвав Совета. Зачем деширам тот, кто заставит их надрываться и лезть прочь из тысячелетней зыбучей ловушки под названием традиции?

За политической грызнёй проходит месяц за месяцем.

Одно хорошо. Рика подарила ему здорового крепкого мальчишку, и можно по этому поводу не беспокоиться. Белен во всеуслышание признал ребёнка своим. Пусть теперь хоть одна тварь попробует заикнуться о том, что даме Рике, матери новорожденного принца Эндрина, не место в доме Эдуканов.

Помощь пришла с неожиданной для Белена стороны. Фарен, изгнанный брат Рики, тот самый, что благодаря Белену стал Серым Стражем, явился в Орзаммар и от имени Ордена потребовал исполнения союзной клятвы. В стране наземников на поверхность хлынули порождения тьмы, начался Мор, и король Орзаммара обязан дать войска союзникам.

Они поняли друг друга с полуслова, клеймёный отщепенец и будущий король. Их объединяла отнюдь не нужда в войсках или власти, а узы куда более прочные.

Ты — кровь от крови моего самоцвета, и пока ты поддерживаешь меня, Рика будет в безопасности.

Ты — возлюбленный моей сестры, и, пока ты заботишься о ней, я перегрызу глотку любому, кто встанет на твоём пути.

Фарен — сметливый малый. Эдукану даже стал искренне нравиться этот рыжебородый пройдоха с вороватыми глазами. От него так и веяло свежим воздухом перемен. Стражу было безразлично, что Белен имел общие дела с Джарвией, королевой преступного мира и что выданные оруженосцем Белена «горячие» расписки являлись подделкой.

Понимающе хмыкнул на намёк Белена, что неплохо бы убрать с пути Совершенную Бранку, если она захочет выбрать в короли другого претендента. Какая разница, кого убивать?

Когда Страж торжественно поднял над ним корону Бранки, Белен тихо, никто не услышал, сказал:

— Пообещай, что не умрешь, пока будешь останавливать Мор. Или, если вздумаешь сдохнуть, то сделай это как можно пафосней.

— Зачем это тебе?

— Я хочу сделать тебя Совершенным.

— Не многовато ли чести для пыльной тряпки?

— Для тряпки — многовато. Для зятя короля — в самый раз, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Белен.

Фарен едва не подавился. Тяжелая корона кованого золота легла на чело Эдукана.

— Клянусь, — глядя в глаза королю, сказал клейменый Страж.

— Камнем?

— Рикой.

 

***

 

Перед тем, как уйти из Орзаммара, Фарен дал Белену дельный совет.

— Разреши клеймёным вступать в Легион мёртвых. Эти книжные умники приравняли Легион к младшей касте воинов, так что ты и от толпы пыльников избавишься и войско получишь, которое будет крыть войска благородных, как бронто нага. Бывай, мой лорд. Пойду, добуду немного славы.

Полгода пролетели, как один день.

Заговоры. Интриги. Бурное возмущение благородных домов, пронёсшееся по Орзаммару, когда Белен последовал совету Фарена. Покушения, куда же без них. Всё как обычно.

Но Дом Эдуканов расцветал, големы Бранки и послушный воле Белена Легион Мёртвых отвоевывали тейги, захваченные порождениями тьмы много веков назад. Мор набирал обороты, порождения тьмы рекой текли на поверхность, покидая Глубинные тропы и давая гномам долгожданную передышку. Фарен регулярно слал весточки через гильдию торговцев: «Жив, здоров. Всё хорошо, готовьте войска».

Белен их готовил. А еще готовился к свадьбе со своим самоцветом.

Ему оставался последний шаг. Как только Мор утихнет, он возложит на голову Рики тонкий венец и назовёт её своей леди.

Однако деширы держались крепко. Они постепенно уступали и соглашались на всё — на увеличение торговли с наземниками, на реформы, даже на то, чтобы клейменными считались только преступники, а не рождённые ими дети. Но деширы с истинно гномьим упорством не желали дать право своему королю жениться на той женщине, что дорога ему, а не своду законов.

Совет согласился признать Стража Фарена Броску Совершенным. Была высечена статуя, внесены строки в Летопись, образован очередной благородный Дом... И Рика, сестра Совершенного, была отправлена с торжественным посольством в Денерим, дабы уговорить новоприобретённого живого предка вернуться в Орзаммар. 

Через месяц благородные деширы кусали локти от злости, Белен обхитрил их и в этот раз. Рика теперь стала больше, чем просто наложница, пусть и королевская.

Она стала известна всему Ферелдену, как Рика из благородного дома Фарен, мать принца Эндрина Эдукана и сестра Героя Ферелдена. А что у неё татуировка на всю щёку, так кто из наземников разбирается в традициях гномов?

***

 

Короли Орзаммара поднимались в зал Предков лишь в исключительных случаях.

Белену было наплевать и на эту традицию. Впрочем, придраться к нему не смогли бы даже Летописцы: впервые Совершенный возвращался в вечный Город с поверхности.

— Так когда на свадьбу позовешь? — хохотнул Фарен, приветственно обнимая Белена, встретившего его прямо на пороге Внешних ворот. 

— Когда Совет деширов перевешаю, — мрачно ответил Белен. — Шучу. Но если они продолжат выкобениваться, я просто их разгоню и буду править единолично, пока за ум не возьмутся. А может, и в самом деле перевешаю.

Страж недоверчиво взглянул на короля, перевёл взгляд на сестру, ухмыльнулся.

— Знаешь, мой лорд, если б кто раньше сказал, что Орзаммар отряхнётся от спячки из-за моей малышки Рики, я бы ему в морду дал. Ну, пошли внутрь?

— Подождите минуту, — остановил их Белен, вдыхая холодный морозный воздух, врывающийся в распахнутые ворота Орзаммара. — Хочу полюбоваться на закат.


End file.
